1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to system and method of temporary secure boot process of an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a temporary secure boot process by use of unique device information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices are installed with an operating system. Normally in a boot up process, a bootloader would initiate components of the electronic device and load the operating system so that a user may operate the electronic device to perform various functions. Some user specific data or user-installed programs are also controlled by the operation system. However, when the electronic device encounters error or is sent to the care center for examination, user might not wish to reveals personal data/files during examination, or the electronic device may not be able to boot up as normal.